The Hardest Part of Ending Is Starting Again
by PandaBare101
Summary: Meredith Grey, a seventeen year old teenager addicted to drugs and the love for her mother, Ellis Grey. Ellis has cancer and Meredith is struggling to cope with it. What happens when Meredith meets a man that will change her world entirely? (This is completely AU. A lot of the same characters will make appearances although they may not have the same roles as in the show)
1. Chapter 1

The brisk October wind danced through the colorful autumn trees, yellow, orange and red leaves whirling through the air. They twirled between the trees like confetti, decorating the grass. It was cold, and the overcast sky was providing just enough light for the young writer, well, he wishes he could have been a writer.

With a pen in hand, the young man was sitting on wooden bench within the hospital courtyard. A few autumn flowers remained alive through the quickly changing seasons, inspiring the writer immensely. It couldn't be helped.

He shivered from the wind even though he was wearing a leather jacket over his scrubs. Yes, he works at a hospital. A male nurse to be precise. A nurse is typically a female; males are usually discouraged by the stereotype of a nursing position being just for women. He didn't think much of it, no one ever made fun of him for being a nurse instead of a doctor. Both were equally important, right?

His hand moved swiftly across the lined paper. He had always had a gift for seeing the world for what it really is; disappointing, but so amazing. He chose to make the best out of life. Though his dream was to be a writer, his father, the Chief of Surgery at the hospital he currently works for, had pleaded for him to go to medical school. He didn't want to spend another eight years in school just to become a doctor and have it consume his life. If anything were to ever consume him, it would have to be the hands of writing. Instead, he chose to go to nursing school to please his father. He grew to really enjoy his career choice; helping others while still pleasing his father. He wasn't a doctor, yet, but his father was at least grateful that his son was in the field of medicine. Perhaps one day he could be convinced to become a skilled doctor. For now, nursing would have to suffice.

"Now what are you writing, Derek?"

The writer looked up from his poem, now complete, and smiled at the middle-aged woman. "Hello, Ellis. I would say that it's wonderful to see you again, but definitely not here." His tone was a little sullen, but he had to remain bright for her sake.

"Derek," her voice dragged, "I''m just here for a checkup. After they removed that lump in my breast, I've been trying to be a little more optimistic."

Ellis has breast cancer. It has no remorse and no definite cure; only chemo-therapy, medication and prayer. Derek packed away his journal, putting it away into his satchel. He stood up and slung the strap over his shoulder and tossed the pen into the opening of the bag.

"Are you just on a break?" Ellis asked the younger man.

"Yeah. I'm heading back in now. Care to walk with me?" His smile could make anyone melt.

"Of course." She replied, looping her arm in his.

Derek was nothing less than a gentleman. He was kind to everyone, even to those that others wouldn't even consider being remotely decent to. Derek couldn't help his generosity. He was raised by the sweetest, most loving people. Even though his father's expectations weren't necessarily his own, his father was still pleased with Derek settling with a position in the medical field.

Since Ellis' first emission, when she was given the news just a year ago, she and Derek had become good friends. Despite their age difference, Derek really enjoyed her company. Of course they hit it off right away because she is a high school English teacher. She actually teachers at her daughter's school. Ellis has a teenager named Meredith and she's only seventeen. Meredith… poor Meredith, she's so young and already the weight of the world was trying to crush her.

Ellis is all Meredith has ever had. Her father was an abusive drunk that would beat Ellis senseless. Meredith, only at the age of eight, had become Thatcher's new target. He was getting bored with beating Ellis all of the time. After countless beatings and an emergency room visit that almost cost Meredith her life, Ellis had left Thatcher and took Meredith with her. Meredith has never fully recovered from the trauma the abuse caused her. When she got older, she became more abrasive and quiet. She only seemed to be nice to Ellis.

"How's everything with you at home? How's your daughter?" Derek has never met or seen pictures of Meredith, but Ellis is always talking about her every time she unfortunately has to make another trip to the hospital.

"Well… she tries, she really does. She is still attending school, my class at least, but isn't doing so well. I'm afraid she's not going to pass her senior year. After we left her father when she was twelve, she's been so troubled. All she wanted to do was protect me, but she was just a little girl. She blames herself for everything. Meredith does everything for me… and it absolutely crushed her when she found out about my cancer."

"Is she still doing drugs?" They were now inside the hospital, and walking into the elevator.

"I don't know, honestly. I can't tell the difference. She is the sweetest, nicest girl when she's around me, but then I have her teachers telling me she gets into fights with other kids and acts aggressively. You have no idea what it's like to hear your daughter crying in her room at night because she's lonely and feels so powerless against herself. Ellis' eyes began to water and she quickly wiped her tears away before they could fall.

Derek was sympathetic and rather empathetic. "Oh, Ellis, I'm so sorry. Does she have any friends that she can talk to? What about counseling or rehab?"

"You try and get a seventeen year old girl to rehab. I mean, I can handle a little pot, but I think she's been doing harder drugs. If she does, she hides them well because I haven't seen any in her room. I worry about her so much, but with the cancer I get so tired and overwhelmed. I can't do much for her. There's only two kids that I know of that she's close to. They come over to the house a lot, but usually they hide out in her room or they hang out at the mall." She sighed, finally reaching the cancer ward.

Derek walked her to reception and greeted the nurse at the desk. "Miranda, my beautiful chocolate angel, could I have Doctor Hunt take a look at this lovely woman for me?" Derek's smile was magnetic. Who could possibly resist him?

"Anything for you." The plump black woman replied. "Oh, and you might wanna duck an run, your daddy is looking for you. Looks like another long night if you say yes." Miranda picked up the white phone off her desk and paged Doctor Hunt.

Derek sighed, taking off his satchel and leather jacket and tossing them under Miranda's desk carelessly. "I really, really don't want to work late again tonight. Addison will kill me."

"At least you work in a hospital, Derek." Miranda pulled out a Twizzlers from the candy jar next to her and stuck the end in her mouth. "Want one?"

He shrugged, taking one of the red liquorice flavored treats. "Did you know that liquorice is actually the root derived from the plant, legume, which is related to beans and peas? This candy is flavored with the extracts of the root."

She gave him an odd look, chewing diligently on the candy. "Mhm, that's nice, smarty pants, but don't you have some patients to be saving?"

Derek smiled at his friend. "Enjoy your afternoon, Miranda."

This was typical between Derek and Miranda. In fact, everyone was oozing with sweet words and affection around Derek. There was something alluring about him that made it hard for anyone to walk away without gushing over his adorable looks and enigmatic personality.

"Hey, Derek." Doctor Owen Hunt greeted his friend with a one armed hug before grabbing Ellis' patient chart off the counter of Miranda's desk. "You look beat, buddy," he mentioned, noticing the circles that lingered under Derek's piercing blue eyes, "Don't let your father find you before your shift is over."

Owen and Derek have been friends a few years now. Owen is still a resident, but in another year he will be a regular doctor. Derek has only had four years of schooling, but in the five years he's worked in Seattle Grace Hospital, he's learned so much more than he could have in any school. He's always been a hands on learner; doing the work instead of sitting in a classroom was always a more effective way for him to learn. Owen had undergone eight years of school and must do two years of residency before being officially accepted as a permanent doctor.

He scanned the chart quickly before peering at Ellis with a pleasant smile. "And this lovely, young lady must be Ellis Grey."

She blushed at her doctor's charm. "Oh my, are all of your friends as handsome and sweet as you, Derek?"

Derek's cheeks tinted pink at her words. "I only keep the best company. I suppose that's why I was so drawn to you."

She held her heart in awe. "You are so…" She sighed, unable to find the perfect word to describe the younger man.

"Amazing? Captivating? Charming?" He answered with a grin.

"Modest?" Owen joked, leading them both to a nearby room. "Have a seat, Ms. Grey." He pointed to the clinical bed and she stepped onto the small step attached to the bed-like chair. She sat on the edge onto the paper sheet that covered the bed. "Okay, nurse," he grinned at Derek, "Can you please take Ellis' vitals and take a blood sample for me?"

"Absolutely, doctor." Owen handed his friend Ellis' chart and excused himself for a few minutes to go handle another patient.

Mike took out a pressure cuff and instructed Ellis to roll up her shirt sleeve. He placed his stethoscope in his ears and listened to her pulse as the cuff was pumped with air, constricting her veins briefly before slowly releasing them. Derek read the meter with a small frown. "Your blood pressure is a tad bit low, but it could just be from your medications." He removed the cuff and placed his stethoscope back around his neck. After putting the cuff around the meter and pushing the cart back into the corner of the room, he washed his hands in the sink quickly and dried them off before putting on a pair of latex gloves.

Ellis watched Derek with stressed eyes. He was hiding whatever he was feeling, trying to will the worry away. "Owen is a great doctor. He's still a resident, but whatever happens you will be in good hands, okay?"

She just continued to stare at him with furrowed brows. That couldn't be good. "The hardest part about this whole thing is the way my daughter is taking this. If I don't somehow beat this thing, I don't know what will happen to her. She'll be eighteen in five months."

Derek walked over to her and sanitized the crease of her arm with a sterile gauze pad and inserted the butterfly-needle into her arm. The needle was attached to a tube so that he could take a few blood samples. "You can't think like that though. You have to be strong for her and she needs to be strong for you. Next visit, you should bring her."

Derek has never given up on anything in his life. He's especially never given up on those he cares deeply for. On Derek's days off, if Addison was busy at work, he would go and visit Ellis. It wasn't often, but he went to see her every chance he could to see how she was doing. They would normally write together. It was nice to have someone just as passionate about writing as Derek was. It was the perfect stress reliever. Ellis is an amazing writer, better than Derek! He marveled at her work; the details, the mood, the structure, the words she's used, everything was perfect.

"I'm just so afraid to expose her to more of this." She admitted with a crack in her voice.

He felt so strongly for this woman. If Derek had a single wish in this world, he would gladly give it to Ellis; to wish her a long, cancer free life. They did remove the lump they found some time ago in her left breast, but even if cancer is caught in time and dealt with, it is the most unpredictable killer among the human body. Cancer could be in remission for years before resurfacing again, or it could spread quicker than chemotherapy or radiation can control it and take an innocent life away in as quick as a month.

"She really needs to learn how to deal with this too. It seems the two of you are really close. She needs help if she's expecting to want to help you. You need to help yourself before you can help others, right?" He finished collecting the samples and removed the needle carefully, replacing it with a square piece of gauze and made her fold her forearm up to hold it in place. "Alright, I'm going to go take these to the lab and put a rush on it so we're not waiting forever for the culture results." He handed her a soft pink gown. "Go ahead and change. Doctor Hunt and I will be back in a few minutes to proceed with your examination."

She nodded and offered a small smile as Derek left the room. She couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. Of course she has cancer, but as far as they new, it was under control. Derek walked to the elevator, making his way down to the laboratory. He made sure to state the sample's importance so they would get results in a day or so. As he made his way back up to the cancer ward, his hairs stood on end; he felt like he was being followed. He was afraid to turn around, knowing in the back of his mind who it was.

'Please don't let it be my father', he repeated to himself, walking hastily down the hall.

"Derek," damn, it was his dad, "Wait up, son. I need a favor."

Derek stopped in his tracks, his shoes screeching against the waxy, gray floor. "What's up, Dad?"

"I need you to work again tonight, it's only a few hours and you can take tomorrow off." He bargained.

Doctor Christopher Shepherd, Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. He is extremely respected by all the doctors, nurses and surgeons that work with him. Christopher is a talented and skilled doctor, but can be pretty strict when he needs be.

Derek sighed, unable to say no. "Sure thing. I have my own favor to ask, if you don't mind."

"Sure," he replied eagerly, "what's on your mind, son?"

"You remember Ellis Grey, right?"

He pondered for a moment. "She is the cancer patient that you've become good friends with."

"Every time she comes back she's always handled by random doctors that don't necessarily take attentive care of her. She's special to me. Could Doctor Hunt be her attending doctor from now on?"

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on his work though since he's only a resident. Cancer is a difficult branch to work in since most of the time things turn out for the worse."

"It never gets easier, does it?" Derek normally works wherever he is needed, but lately he's been asking to work in the cancer ward, trying to understand the disease better for his friend.

Christopher patted his son on the back. "Not unless you grow cold and heartless. You just have to learn to keep your personal feelings separate from your job. It's harder when you make friends with ill people." He offered a smile before walking away.

Derek huffed noisily. He couldn't help but want to be nice and befriend everyone he came into contact with. He could make even the sickest person happy and hopeful. It's just a shame he couldn't keep a smile on his wife's face. He walked over to Miranda, who was sitting behind the reception desk, and retrieved his cellphone from his pocket. Miranda immediately realized he had been asked to work and was now having to break the news to his wife.

"Sorry, Derek." She gave him an apologetic look, holding another Twizzlers out to him. He waved his hand, rejecting the candy. She shrugged and nibbled on the end.

The phone rang a few times before Addison answered. "Hey honey, should I guess what this call is about?" She sounded annoyed.

"I am so sorry, but it's only for a few hours. I should be home by eight-twenty. I'm off tomorrow, so we can spend all day together!" Derek chirped, hoping to gain a cheer from his wife.

"Perfect, Derek." She was even more agitated. "You do remember that I am going out of town for a few days for the proposal at work, right? The one day you're off and I'm not even going to be here!" Miranda could hear Addison's distress loud and clear. "I'm getting a little tired of you putting your job ahead of your family. What's it going to take for you to realize what's really important?" Her voice rose in anger. Addison was so sweet and such a warm woman, but lately she's becoming distant and easily angered at Derek.

"I'm sorry, baby-"

Addison cut him off quickly. "Stop, just… stop. You care more about making your father happy than me."

"I'll be able to hang out with you all day tomorrow. Come on, Addison, don't be like this." Derek had a knot in his stomach. For some reason he felt that Addison was trying to be subtle about her true feelings.

"I need to pack for my trip. I'll talk to you later." The line went silent.

"Bye." Derek said to the dial tone, turning off his phone and jamming it back into his pocket.

He walked off before Miranda could say anything. She's a sassy woman with nothing but gossip in her life; Derek didn't need to hear what she had to say right now. He headed to Ellis' room, his feet heavily padding against the floor. He was angry at himself for causing such an angelic person to become bitter. All because he couldn't say no to his father. When he reached his friend's room, he knocked before entering.

Owen was already in the room, waiting for Derek. "Sorry," he apologized, "Dad found me."

Both Ellis and Owen frowned. "Sorry, buddy." Owen squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Ellis, could you please pull down your gown and lay back so that I may examine you?"

She nodded and obliged. She's been through a pregnancy and more breast exams than she could count, so she was way past being shy while exposed in front of a doctor. It was mandatory for a nurse to accommodate a doctor during any sort of exam that required being "exposed" for legality purposes. Usually it would have to be a female if it was a male doctor and a female patient, but being at such high regards within the hospital, Derek was trusted without question. Too many people make false allegations of sexual abuse during these kinds of physical exams not that Ellis would never do such a thing; it was just the rules.

Owen hovered above her and with gloved hands proceeded with the breast exam. He used his index and middle fingers to circle around the soft tissue feeling for any masses. "Good news," he smiled, allowing Ellis to place her gown back on, "No new masses since you've had them removed."

"That is great news!" Ellis beamed a flawless smile.

"So, hopefully by tomorrow we will get your blood results back and they show that you have a high white blood-cell count!"

"I can't wait!" She chirped.

Derek tried to smile, but he just couldn't. He should be happy that Owen didn't find any more cancer lumps in her chest, but he silently felt things around him were falling apart, crumbling slowly around him. His unusual behavior didn't go unnoticed.

"Is there something wrong?" The middle-aged woman's voice was full of concern.

The younger man shrugged. "It's my wife," he answered honestly, "she's upset with me. I hate disappointing her as much as I do."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Owen patted his friend's back. "You're doing what you have to now so you can make a better life for yourself in the future."

Derek laughed sarcastically. "Addison thinks I'm a suck up and that's the only reason why I work so much. She's right," he stated, "I'm too focused on my dad's approval than my wife needing me at home. I'm such a fucking idiot."

"No you're not, Derek, don't say that." Ellis was disappointed that Derek was thinking so poorly of himself. Ellis loves him like the son she always dreamt of having and made sure to tell him that often. "You are one of the greatest people I know. You are a magnificent writer, a fantastic nurse, an amazing friend an a terrific husband. Not to mention you're handsome and can play the piano like an angel." Her words oozed out in a loving tone.

Derek couldn't help but smile. "Ellis, you are, without a doubt, the sweetest woman I've ever met."

She waved her hand at him in disbelief. "Oh you, your mother must be since she raised such a perfect son." Ellis stood up, still clad in the hospital gown. "You boys mind if I change back into my clothes now? My daughter will be home from school soon and I want to give her the good news."

"Sure." The two men said simultaneously.

"I will give you a call when your results are in. Most likely by tomorrow, Ellis." Owen smiled, he and Derek leaving Ellis to change in peace.

"Don't worry so much, Derek," he tried to put on his best reassuring smile, "Things will work themselves out. Women are confusing creatures."

Derek chuckled and agreed. "They certainly are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I totally forgot to write something before my first chapter, so here it is. I took a hiatus from writing last year so I could focus on school and work. I'm back and with this new story! I'm in the process of finishing my other MerDer fic "** _ **This Love Is All I Have to Give".**_ **This current story is a different style of writing. I've done some experimenting the past few months and I'm pretty pleased with the outcome. I hope you all will enjoy this! Please check out my other stories.**

Ellis went straight home after her appointment, hoping her daughter would be there to share the good news with. Meredith and Ellis are very close, especially after her diagnosis with cancer. It was only Meredith and Ellis living in the two bedroom apartment, so they didn't really have much else other than each other. It was a struggle for Ellis to support herself and her daughter, pay the bills, her medical visits, and buy enough food for the two of them on an art teacher's salary, but she managed to get by on a day to day basis.

"Meredith" Ellis called out as she opened the apartment door. "Oh, there you are." She smiled brightly as she met daughter's deep, green eyes that peered up from the television.

She was sprawled out on the beige, wrap-around couch, indulging in a bag of potato chips. "Hey, mom, how'd your doctor's appointment go?" She looked a little worried.

Ellis walked towards the teenager and patted her legs so that she would make room for her to sit next to her. "Well, no lumps were found!"

Meredith smiled widely. "That's great, mom."

"Yeah, they're supposed to call tomorrow and schedule me another appointment so they can give me my blood test results. Of course hospitals will call you to let you know of your results, but want you to come in to 'discuss' it." She rolled her eyes, hating how money grubby hospitals are.

Meredith shook her head, balling up the empty bag of chips and placing it on the coffee table. Ellis gave her a motherly look and her daughter only smiled sheepishly. "What? Why are you giving me the look?"

Ellis grabbed her daughter's chin and squinted into her eyes. "You're as high as a kite, aren't you?" She noticed the dilated pupils, making her eyes much deeper and darker than normal.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She rolled her eyes, still smiling devilishly.

"Meredith, you told me you were going to get clean." Ellis' frown consumed her features.

"Mom, it was just a little weed. I haven't done anything hard in a few months, I swear. You know I would never lie to you." It was the truth. Meredith couldn't lie to her mom about anything. Their relationship was an open book; no secrets. However, that didn't mean Meredith was completely innocent. After all, she's a seventeen year old female. "I hear marijuana is rather medicinal for cancer patients." She wiggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Meredith Grey!" Ellis smacked her daughter playfully, understanding the joke. "I am not going to smoke pot with you."

She laughed, shielding herself from her jesting assault. "Hey, it was worth a shot. I could always use a party-pal."

Amidst their horseplay, Ellis suddenly began to have a coughing fit. Meredith patted her back and looked at her with apprehensive eyes. "Are you alright? Let me get you a glass of water." She sprung from the couch and headed into the kitchen, retrieving a glass from the cabinet above her head and filling it with water from the filtered tap. She brought it back over to her mother, who was still coughing.

Ellis sipped slowly, holding her chest as she tried to steady herself. Her chest felt tight and it stung to breath. "I'm fine, sweetie." She cleared her throat, the coughing becoming sporadic.

Well, their relationship was almost completely open. Lately, Ellis hasn't been feeling too well. She excused it for her body recovering from all the previous cancer treatments she had undergone months ago. Meredith sighed, unable to help but fear the worst. Her mother has cancer for Christ's sake! What could she possibly do to cure her? She was completely powerless against her illness, just like she had been powerless against her father when she was a child.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while. I'm exhausted." As she stood, she got light headed and stumbled forward. Meredith caught her smaller body against Her, wrapping her arms around her mother's frail body. Ellis has always been a petite woman, but since being on chemotherapy, it was almost like it was eating away at her, physically and mentally. She hugged her daughter tightly. "I love you. Don't stay up too late; you have school in the morning."

Meredith's heart never ceased to break over her mother's condition. That's why she had been reluctant to stop doing cocaine and meth in the first place. They dulled the pain, made her numb to the reality that he had grown up in an abusive household and now her mother was terminally ill. Meredith was left all alone to take care of her, and frankly, she was scared shitless. At least the drugs had made her feel confident, happier. However, her mom had begged her to stop, so she did. She loves her mother too much to deliberately hurt her.

"Are you going to be back from the hospital in time for my class, tomorrow?" Meredith's favorite class; the only class she really paid attention in was his mother's class.

"I'm not sure, Mer, it depends on when the doctor calls. This doctor is a friend of the nurse I always tell you about, Derek."

"I'm glad. Remind me to thank him." Meredith kissed her mother's cheek before she headed down the hall and into her room with the glass of water still in her shaky hand.

When Ellis was out of sight, she let out a huff of forced air she had drawn into her lungs. This was too much for her to handle. She's just a teenager, she should be focused on school and having fun, yet she's too concerned about her mom to really do anything else. She's failing her senior year, acting out against authority and doing things she shouldn't be doing to ease the pain that is simply called life. She needed to free her mind from her troubles; for one night, at least.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"A few hours my ass." Derek grumbled to himself as he walked down the driveway towards the front door of his two story town house.

It was almost nine-thirty at night. His shift started at eight in the morning and normally would have only stayed at the hospital until four-thirty if he hadn't agreed to cover another nurse's shift. He didn't notice Addison's car missing in the driveway as he unlocked the front door and headed inside the warm house. He slightly shivered as he tore off his jacket and hung it up in the closet by the door. He walked into the dimly lit living room and furrowed his brows.

"Addison?" He called out, his deep voice echoing throughout the quiet house.

He traveled upstairs as his heart began to race. Addison didn't need to leave for the airport until morning and surely if she switched flights she would have told him, right? As he made it to the second floor, all the lights were off. He jogged down the hall and flicked on his bedroom light in a panic. Derek tore open the closet door, the slam against the wall echoing loudly against the silence.

"Oh my God." He gasped, noticing most of her clothes and her suitcase were missing.

Derek shook his head vigorously from side to side, eyes wide in disbelief. Did Addison finally snap and leave him? He placed both hands in his wavy hair and his breathing became labored and heavy. He scrambled for his cell in his pocket, dialing Addison's number quickly. No answer. He panicked, almost having a panic attack. He called Addison's mom, praying someone would answer.

"Hello?"

"Thank God!" Derek exclaimed, sighing in relief. "Have you talked to Addison?"

There was a brief moment of silence before his wife's mother spoke. "I'm so sorry, Derek, but Addison doesn't want to speak to you."

"What?" He almost yelled into the receiver. "What the fuck did I do? She can't just leave and then not explain why she fucking left! You get her on that phone, now!" Derek was rarely ever aggressive, but his nerves had him on edge.

Another moment of silence fell on the other line before Addison's voice jolted Derek's heart. "I can't believe you just spoke to my mother that way!" She growled into the phone.

"I can't fucking believe you packed your shit and left me! While I was at work!" He couldn't control the volume of his voice. He was becoming hysterical. "How could you do this, Addison? I love you!"

"You love your job!" She yelled with equal force, her voice cracking as she began to cry. "You're always working, Derek! You never make time for your us anymore! I might as well be lonely without you than lonely with you." She said that last part in a soft, broken whisper.

Derek was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, unable to respond.

"I'll be home at the beginning of next week. We can talk when I get back."

"So, that's it, huh?" Derek chuckled maniacally. "You're accusing me of working too much when it's all going to pay off eventually?" He was now infuriated. "I'm the one paying for most of the bills! I do everything for you, Addison! I'm trying so hard, but it's just not good enough! The time we do spend together isn't enough!"

He was answered with a dial tone. Addison hung up on him.

"Fuck!" Derek screamed until he was red in the face. If he didn't care so much about his hair, he'd be pulling it out by the roots right now. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He shrank against the wall, falling to the floor. He held his knees to his chest as he started to cry. His wife is gone. He felt so alone, so helpless.

"Derek?"

Derek's head snapped up to the sound of his best friend's voice. Mark Sloan; ladies man, party animal, good-fun guy. Those are how most would describe him. Derek would tell them they're right, but he would add that he's the greatest friend in the world. They've known each other since high school and had immediately clicked as friends. Mark is a stand-up guy and always has been, especially towards Derek. They were almost like brothers. They even had similar hairstyles and trimmed facial hair.

Mark always randomly stopped by Derek's house. He has his own key, so he usually just let himself in. Of course, if he knew Addison was home, he would knock, not wanting to anger the woman. The first few times he didn't, she chewed him out for it. Mark's a quick learner and the fact he loathes nagging women aided him into knocking more often. That's probably why he chooses to bed-hop rather than settle down. He's a winner on so many levels.

He crouched down next to his weeping friend, observing. He didn't have to assume what happened. "Dude . . . I'm so sorry, buddy. What happened?"

"She up and left all because I 'work too much'. He said in a disgusted, mocking tone.

"Fuck her," Mark said bluntly, "I mean, she's hot and smart and -" Derek was giving him a daring look. "Okay, well you know all that, but if she can't see how special you are and is that quick to leave, then fuck her. You're better off without that bitch. You do so much for her; she can't treat you this way, man." Was it mentioned that Mark is brutally honest and straight forward? Perhaps that's why he's such a great lawyer.

Mark stood up and held out his hand towards his friend, "It's time you stood up for yourself, buddy. I'm willing to make a stand for you, so are you willing to do the same?"

Derek stared at Mark's extended hand. He was right; Derek always put others before himself. If he let Addison do this to him, imagine what else she could do. He took Mark's hand and hoisted himself to his feet.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout." Mark hugged his friend tightly. "Now, how about you and I hit the club and have some fun?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. I had a long day and I'm exhausted."

"Come on!" Derek was startled when Mark shouted his words exuberantly. "You and I are gonna get shit faced and rub up against some women!"

"I'm married."

"Hey, she technically left you. Besides, it's not adultery unless you fuck the bitch. All I'm saying is, I know a place where the beer flows like water and the chicks have bubbly smiles and handfuls of you know what, oh yeah!" He made cupping, squeezing gestures with his hands.

"Wow," Derek's eyebrows arched high, "Guess you're not gonna let me say no."

"Damn right!" Mark was so excited. Derek hasn't partied with Mark since college. They've always had so much fun together, but after Derek met Addison his senior year of college, he had spent all his free time with her. "You gotta change though. There's no way I'm going to a club with a dude in blue scrubs."

Derek laughed, turning around and heading to his own room. He opened the closet, which was almost bare since Addison had taken the majority of her clothes out, and observed his options. He decided on a long sleeved, black button-down shirt and black jeans. Derek changed quickly, he had never been shy around Mark. Once you get drunk enough to have sex in the same bed with your best friend with a girl you just met, you pretty much forget about shyness.

"Snazzy." Mark smirked, eying his attire. "Just gotta put some bling on and take off your ring and we're ready to go!"

"I'm not taking off my wedding ring." He protested as Mark dug through Derek's jewelry box.

"I guess skanks seem to dig it." He found a simple silver chain and took it over to his friend. "Did you know that sometimes," he helped Derek put the chain around his neck, "I wear a band on my ring finger just to see how many girls I get to hit on me that night?"

"Oh yeah? What was the verdict?" Derek walked over to the wall mirror above the oak dresser and looked himself over. He did, in fact, look rather fine.

"I got so many chicks, dude. It was unbelievable. Of course they were all a bunch of skanks, but sometimes I like 'em a little dirty."

Derek couldn't help but crack up at what his friend just said. "I can't believe you said that. That's, wow."

Mark's smile consumed his face. "Sure you can. Now," he grabbed Derek's arm eagerly and led him out of the room, "party time!"

The lawyer was too excited. After five years, Derek is finally going out to a club with his best friend. Of course they hung out, but not like this; not dancing, drinking and flirting with loose women. When they were younger, Mark had always been able to bring out the wild side in Derek. By nature, the nurse had always been rational and a book worm. He always focused on what needed to be done and there was no room for meaningless partying. Mark changed all of that. When they were together, Derek was still charming and gracious, but was more forward and outgoing. He often got more girls than Mark did. Derek had dubbed him his "wing man". They had such fond memories of their party-past. You could tell Mike missed his friend just as much as Mark had. He couldn't wait to get drunk and forget the pain Addison was causing him.


	3. Chapter 3

The music was loud and it vibrated throughout their bodies. Dozens of people dancing provocatively, drinking profusely and way too many people doing things they should only be doing in the privacy in their own homes. Everyone was going wild and not a single person was without a smile.

"I can't believe I said I'd come with you." Derek yelled over the music. "A few more drinks and I just might actually enjoy listening to Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Ke$ha." Derek likes a variety of music, but he's more into classic rock. Though the club was playing a good variety of songs he actually knew, the majority of the music was pop – and he just wasn't feeling it too much.

"How can you not like Britney Spears?" Mark began singing along to the currently playing song, 'Radar'. "Got you on my radar, got you on my radar-" Mark chugged his beer, "Radar! Da da da da da da."

Derek and Mark both laughed, downing a couple shots of Jack Daniels. They are sitting at a small table near the corner away from the dance floor. The strobing green, red and blue lights echoed the dark room as the beat of the music pulsated through every fiber of their being. Despite his distaste in the music and the earlier events of the day, Derek was actually having a good time.

The two friends had finished their fourth beers and two shots of hard liquor, now swimming in a haze of giddiness and unable to stop laughing and smiling. Mark was chuckling over something that Derek was unaware of. He kept looking over to his right and then back to his friend, unable to control his hysterics.

Derek followed Mark's eyes, but didn't see anything but the waves of bodies. "What's so funny?" His speech was a little slurred. Compared to Mark, he is a light weight when it comes to alcohol, since his job consumed all of his time and there was no room for partying.

"There is this rather dolled-up girl with you locked-on target."

"What?" He said in disbelief, gazing out into the crowd. "Where?"

"That chick right over there," he pointed lazily towards the angled wall tables away from where they were sitting.

Derek's eyes fell upon a tall, slender girl dressed perfectly from head to toe. She was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with a swoop neck, and black skinny jeans. She looked young, like she shouldn't be anywhere near a club. Her hair is hot pink and messy to perfection. Her eyes are rimmed in black eyeliner, spiked jewelry covered her wrists and around her neck. The girl was in fact staring at Derek, grinning devilishly.

"That… Girl over there? She doesn't look old enough to even drink." Derek laughed over at his friend.

"Dude, I so dare you to go over and hit on her."

"What? Hell no, I'm not drunk enough for that." Mark passed Derek another shot of rum and he looked at it daringly.

"It'll be hilarious! Come on!" He insisted.

Derek was smirking, gazing at the drink with bold eyes. "Fine, but you better rescue me if that girl starts getting frisky." He downed the burning liquid quickly, savoring the feel of the warmth that traveled down his esophagus and into his chest before standing up.

What in the world was he doing? This girl was obviously staring at Derek for a reason. Derek strode over to the grinning, flawless girl, smiling sheepishly. Thank God for all that alcohol! It was making him brave and confident. Giving him the ability to pull off this silly joke without so much as a nervous twitch.

"Hello, there." Derek greeted the younger one as he continued to lean against the wall, his knee slightly raised as his foot rest against the wall behind him.

"Hello, yourself." Her voice was so angelic and soft. It made Derek's heart, oddly enough, skip a beat.

"So, my friend told me you were captivated by my beauty." His words oozed with charm and his blue eyes glistened against the changing colors within the room.

"Is that so?" They both looked over at Mark, who was now in the company of two rather busty ladies. "Well, your friend was definitely right."

Mike peered into the younger girl's deep eyes. Something was a little off about it. Her pupils were dilated and her grin was overly cocky.

"So, would you care to dance?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Dance?" He was taken back slightly by the request.

"Yeah, dance. I want you to dance with me." She said, reaching out for Derek's hand. She stopped when she saw the gold band around his ring finger. "Married I see?" She was still smiling wildly.

"Um… Yeah, actually I am."

"Let me guess, your wife is mad at you so you're out with your friend over there as a sort of pain reliever, right?"

Derek was starting to like the girl's smile. "Something like that. How'd you guess?"

"Let's just say, I'm the master of relieving pain." She bit her bottom lip slyly.

"Is that so?" His eyebrows raised and he found himself unable to control the sideways smirk from creeping up onto his face. For some reason, the younger girl was teasing him and he was liking it.

The girl nodded. "Yes, that is so. Well, I don't think I could convince you to dance with me now?" She gave the older man her best pout and dough eyes. She looked simply adorable, like a child.

Derek was melting under this mysterious girl's gaze. This girl was making him feel inclined to get to know her, to dance with her. It was definitely just the alcohol.

He let the stranger clasp his hand and drag him out to the dance floor, where there were a ton of bumping and grinding, drunk people. The song had faded and the tempo slowed, the soft sounds of Rhianna's 'Umbrella' rung through the club. Derek was a bit hesitant to dance with the a girl to the slow song that just so conveniently happened to come on as soon as the girl lured him out onto the dance floor. Though he started to feel his nerves come to life through the fuzz of his drunken state, he felt obligated to dance with the girl. Somehow, he felt as though he knew her from somewhere.

"So, how does this work?" Derek was confused, looking at the younger girl with pushed brows.

"You mean the two of us slow dancing?" The pink-haired girl couldn't control her grin. She found it unbelievably sexy that she snagged an older guy to dance with her. A slow song, nonetheless. "It's easy, just pretend I'm your wife."

Derek laughed. "You are definitely not my wife."

The girl smiled, licking her lips as she grabbed Derek's hand and placed it around her slender waist. Derek's larger hand coiled around her sculpted back, able to feel her slight frame through the fabric of her clothes. "Was it the pink hair that gave it away?"

Oh, God, there was that look again. The 'I'm going to lick your skin off your bones', grin that made Derek's knees want to buckle. He must really be fucking drunk. "Actually, you're a lot shorter than she is." He flashed his teeth, blushing slightly. "And she's a brunette. She has bigger breasts too…"

The younger girl laughed, draping her arms around Derek's neck and drawing their bodies closer. Derek's heart rate sped and his breath quickened automatically. He was visibly nervous at the contact, the buzz of the alcohol not enough to tame his anxiety. Slowly, with the girl's lead, their bodies swayed from side to side, rubbing every so slightly against one another.

"So, what's your name?" She asked the older man, resting her head carelessly against the stranger's shoulder.

He inhaled deeply, his breath coming out shakily. "Derek." He could smell the girl's pink hair, so sweet and fragrant.

The younger girl smiled, obviously adoring the name of her mysterious stranger. "I'm Meredith."

Somehow, that name sounded so familiar. It was an uncommon name, yet his mind was fuzzy and swimming in circles to the point where he couldn't collect coherent thoughts. The only thing Derek could wrap his mind around was how good Meredith smells. Sweet, strong, intoxicating. The aroma of roses. Potent, hypnotic.

"So tell me, Derek" Derek shivered at the sound of his name rolling off Meredith's tongue like silk. "What happened with your wife?"

Derek was trying to have a good time and forget about the situation between him and Addison. Did she really have to know? "Why? Hopeful that somehow you might be able to corrupt me?"

Meredith giggled. "Perhaps. I'm known for my good looks, charm, and my tight little ass." She purred close to Derek's ear.

He felt his body go numb and respond in ways only his wife could make him. Tiny electrical currents waved through his spine like a slithering snake, the pricks making his hairs stand on end. "Um…" He had to think for a minute to put his thoughts together, "My wife accused me of being a workaholic and neglecting us… so, she left. She said we'd talk later." He rolled his eyes, letting his head fall delicately onto Meredith's, making sure not to mess up her perfect hair.

"Ouch," Meredith lifted her head to peer into Derek's glistening, sad eyes, "I know how you feel. I mean, considering I'm a drug addict that fucks my dealer because I can't actually afford the drugs." Derek's eyes went wide. Meredith was sharing intimate details of her life with a total stranger. "So, maybe I don't really relate to you or anything going on in your life. Was that too much information for just a dance?"

"No… just bewildered that you're telling me all of this." His grip on Meredith's slender hips got a little tighter, almost in a protective manner.

"Me too, actually." She smiled sideways, "For some reason I can't help but tell you these things. It's silly, but I feel like I know you."

"I got the same feeling." Derek confessed awkwardly. "So, why do you do drugs?" The question was blunt, Derek becoming bolder by the minute.

Meredith's smile faltered for a moment before returning. "A ton of shit I don't really want to talk about right now." She buried her head back into Derek's shoulder, feeling a sense of security. "You smell like Cherry Blossoms."

Derek laughed heartily. "That's actually pretty funny. I'm not wearing any cologne or anything."

"Must be your natural aroma." She pressed her nose against the fabric of Derek's shirt, taking another deep breath, savoring the older man's scent.

Derek held Meredith closer, actually enjoying the comfort and excitement their swaying bodies gave him. "So, me smelling like Cherry Blossoms, that's just a pick up line, isn't it?" The girl giggled into Derek's shoulder, nodding her head slightly. "I must admit, you're adorable." Where did that come from? Adorable? Derek thinks that she's adorable?

The slow song was coming to an end and phased into 'Speak' by Lindsay Lohan. Derek was actually disappointed when Meredith pulled away. He could feel the hesitation when the girl left the warmth of the man's body.

"Well, thanks for the dance, Derek. I certainly enjoyed meeting you." It was evident her smile was forced.

Derek's eyebrows softened into arches. "Same, but… I don't mind hanging out and talking, if you want."

"Really?" Meredith's smile consumed her angelic face. "You wanna dance again?"

Derek looked at her quizzically. "Um, how do you dance to a song like this?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'll show you."

Meredith grinned and turned around so that her back was facing Derek. The older man's mind was racing and his heart was throbbing as hard as the bass in the music as Meredith pushed her body against Derek's. She made him fasten his hands on her hipbones and kept her paler hands over the larger ones.

When Meredith began to slowly grind herself into the older man, she felt him stiffen in response. "Relax, Derek." He tried to focus on the words coming out of the girl's gorgeous mouth rather than the sensation that was coming to life in his pants. It was only natural to becoming slightly excited, regardless of who is doing it, when someone was causing a taunting stimulation, right?

She ground herself a little harder into the man behind her, keeping her hands tightly wound around the older man's sweating flesh that was against her hips. "Sometimes it has nothing to do with the age of the person you're interested in; you need to see what is inside, that something special in that person, ya know? You're only limiting yourself if you're worried if the person has experience or not."

Derek was quite impressed by Meredith's views. He had never looked at it that way before. Though he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he was in a rather compromising situation with a younger girl, he couldn't deny how Meredith was stirring an odd tingling in his stomach with each move of her slender hips. The younger girl spun around rather quickly, startling Derek before she slammed her pelvis against him. The older man gasped in response, completely taken back at Meredith's boldness. Meredith fastened her nimble fingers around Derek's hips and ground herself hard into Derek's crotch, in perfect rhythm to the beat of the music.

His mouth fell open and he found himself getting uncontrollably hard under the stranger's touch. Meredith could feel sensations of her own through the confines of her jeans and all she could do was smile at the blushing man. Derek's breath was heavy against the side of Meredith's face.

"So tell me," Meredith whispered, "Am I making you forget about your wife?"

The way her words fluttered across Derek's lips made him shiver. "Um…" when he spoke, his lips grazed the girl's, "My wife?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

She ground herself one last time into the man before pressing her lips fully onto Derek's. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of Derek; alcohol mixing with his own natural, spicy scent that leaked through his pores. Derek kept his eyes open as he became a little frightened with the unexpected kiss. He kept his mouth from moving as Meredith tried to tease him into participating with moist pecks and soft, seductive moans.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, keeping the her mouth still over the baffled man, "I can't help but be attracted to you."

Meredith's young, teenage hormones were raging, and not to mention she was high and drunk. She didn't want to waste this ultimate buzz with short conversation and dancing. She dragged her lips down Derek's curvy jaw and nipped at the soft lobe of his ear. The older man let a small moan escape his lips, turning bright red immediately afterward. Meredith let her hand wander down to the front of Derek's pants, finding what she was looking for without having to search long. She roughly pressed down onto Derek's thick erection and rubbed it through his pants.

Derek grabbed the her hand and held it still. "Meredith, I'm married." His breath almost came out into small gusts of shaky air, but he held it steady.

"I know, but please, you're not the only one trying to forget your pain." Her eyes were pleading and serious. The pain was hidden deep within her irises, but it was there, on display for the older man to witness.

"I thought that's why you do drugs; you're high right now, I can tell. What makes you think that getting frisky with a stranger is going to make your problems go away?" His tone was dark, a littler harsher than he had planned on making it. He wasn't necessarily angry at the girl for overstepping her boundary, but he wasn't pleased with being placed in such an awkward situation.

"You're right, it won't." Meredith pried herself out of Derek's grip, turning around to stalk off. She was almost offended at Derek's reaction. What did she expect? She knew Mike was married, yet she continued to throw herself at him.

Before she could walk away, Derek grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around. He doesn't know why he did it, probably unable to handle the mix of alcohol and the sadness in the younger girl's eyes, but he crushed his lips against the girl's. He had no clue what the hell he was doing. All he knew was he couldn't let the girl he just met less than twenty minutes ago get away from him so upset. He couldn't understand why he needed to keep Meredith close. Meredith didn't care either way, she was getting exactly what she wanted.

Derek bit at Meredith's bottom lip, he felt exhilarated, alive. The beat of the music, along with the aid of alcohol, was invading and controlling his system. It was making him want the girl. Meredith parted her lips, hoping Derek would take the hint as her hot, desperate panting fanned over his face. Both their eyes slid closed as the older man kissed the younger girl more forcefully, mingling their tongues together in a sensual dance. It felt strange kissing another girl, but he couldn't deny how arousing the strength behind Meredith's silky tissue as they both battled for dominance. It was completely different from kissing his wife. She was lazy, so to speak.

Derek was taking total control, finding himself succumbing to Meredith's offer to take away the pain, at least for the night. He curled his fingers around the back of the girl's neck, making the younger girl moan ruggedly. He deepened the kiss further, breathing in between each lap of his tongue against Meredith's. They were breathing as one.

"Come home with me." Derek broke the passionate kissing, trailing his lips down Meredith's jaw.

The girl was shocked, her eyes opening wide as she pulled back just far enough to peer into Derek's distant, serious, lustful gaze. "Are you serious?"

He answered with a short, sweet peck on the lips. "Just as long as you let me use the 'I was drunk' excuse." Was he seriously going to do this? Was he really going to cheat on his wife with a girl he just met? A girl with obvious, unresolved issues and baggage? But those lips, he couldn't keep himself from tasting those lips. So divine.

"What about your friend?" Meredith's high was wearing off, but her heart was pounding just as ferociously and her adrenalin pumped through her veins as though she had just taken a hit. Derek was getting her high with his ghostly kisses. Yes, he's exactly what Meredith needs to distract her from her worries.

Derek looked over Meredith's shoulder to see Mark occupied with some chick strung loosely in his lap, their mouths fused together. "I'll be right back." He left Meredith standing in the dance floor as he strode over to his friend, fluffing his pants so that his hard-on went unnoticed underneath the thick fabric. "Mark," he didn't respond, "Mark!" He yelled, grabbing the lawyer's attention.

"'Sup?" He grinned from ear to ear, the woman licking the side of Mark's flushed face.

"Give me your keys, I'm going home."

Mark looked at him, studying him intently and carefully in order to grasp what he was saying. His dark eyebrows arched high into his creasing forehead as the huge breasted woman continued to distract him with little nibbles and touches. He gazed behind Derek, noticing the girl he dared Derek to flirt with sauntering up to him like a predator. "Um sure. Don't get pulled over because I'm not representing you for a DUI and I will tell them you stole my keys."

Derek snickered. "Thanks, bud." He rolled his heavy eyes at his best friend. He was thankful Mark didn't ask questions because he definitely wasn't prepared to explain his motivations.

Mark reach into his pocket, eliciting a slutty grin from the bleach-blond woman fastening against his lap as his hand came into contact with the bare flesh of her legs. That skirt was totally too short for this kind of weather. Mark sure did like his tramps. As Derek snatched the keys from his friend, he took a shot of rum off the table with his other hand and downed it quickly, needing one last jolt to keep him from regretting the moment.

Mark shut his eyes. "I'm pretending I didn't just see you do that before driving home in my car." The chick was now rubbing her pelvis slowly against Mark, causing him to reopen his eyes and smirk. Almost instantly he had forgotten about Derek.

The man turned, almost running into Meredith. "Fuck," he grabbed onto Meredith tipsily, holding onto her to steady himself from the slight impact, "Sorry."

Meredith smiled, looping her arm around Derek's as they walked through the crowd of people and towards the exit of the club. "So, Derek, tell me more about yourself."

"Do I have to?" He asked honestly. "I may be drunk enough to take you home, but definitely not drunk enough to embarrass myself by giving away the little details of my pathetic life."

Meredith fell silent as they reached the parking lot. Her brows were pushed together, a little annoyed with Derek's comment. "I told you about my poor life and that basically I was a crack whore. What could possibly be worse than that?"

Derek stopped for a moment, confusing Meredith. He looked into the younger girl's eyes somberly. "Am I gonna have to, you know, pay you?"

Meredith's eyebrows scaled her forehead, a small gasp escaping her mouth. "I can't believe you just asked me that…" They were both stuck in a tense, uncomfortable silence before Meredith broke out into a fit of laughter. "No, dumbass, you don't have to pay me. I'm doing this for me, not to make drug money. If I hadn't mentioned it previously, there's something about you that… I don't know," she shrugged and held onto Derek's arm tighter, "I somehow feel nostalgic around you."

Derek beamed a smile, blushing tenderly. Meredith felt a little bad for convincing the older man to take her home with him. Even though it was Derek's idea, he obviously wasn't in the right mindset. She was being deceptive and keeping her true age hidden from him. Not to mention her buzz was long gone and Derek was shit-faced. She was taking complete advantage of the older man, but she wanted this to happen. No, she needed this; that feeling. The happiness that oozed out of every pore in Derek's body. She wanted to feel his power, to be dominated by the older man.

Derek led Meredith to Mark's brand new black BMW. Meredith's eyes grew wide and stopped the man before he opened the driver's door. "Whoa now, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She took the keys from her acquaintance's hand easily, holding them behind her back when Derek reached for them. "You're trashed, there's no way you're driving."

"I'm totally fine." He clearly was not. He had stumbled the entire way to Mark's car with the girl attempting to keep him balanced. "Besides, if Mark finds out someone else drove his baby, he'll kill me. You know he still has to pay for student loans? Instead, he gets yet another loan for this car." Derek was slurring his words, however, in his mind they were coming out crystal clear.

"Sounds like a winner." Meredith joked, her stomach tingling as she watched Derek's lips slush the words out. "I'm driving, so go stumble on over to the passenger side and just tell me where you live. Can you do that?"

His smile was permanent and never faded. It seemed to have an eternal shine in Meredith's eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Meredith unlocked the car and slid in. She couldn't believe she was driving a BMW! Such elegance and class, so pristine and expensive. Shit, it's a stick shift. Meredith drew air into her lungs, staring down at the control. The confused look on her face must have been a little too noticeably.

"Never driven a stick before?"

Meredith grinned as she looked up at the older man. "I've ridden plenty of sticks before. This is my first time driving one, though."

He could see Derek becoming uncomfortable. He pushed down his sudden urge to vomit, knowing Mark wouldn't be too thrilled over it. However, every time he looked into that angelic, soft face, he couldn't suppress the exciting twitch that was left in his groin.

"Just listen to the engine; you'll know when to shift. When you switch gears, let your foot off the gas and hit the clutch." Meredith observed the extra petal on the far left. "Please don't stall out…"

Derek's heart was pounding so hard. How was Meredith so calm about this whole thing? They both knew they were going back to his house to fuck, so why was he still going through with it? He's not doing it to hurt Addison; if he wanted to do that he could have simply picked up a prostitute or another slutty girl in that club. Instead, he was taking Meredith home for no particular reason. It was what Meredith said; Derek felt the same nostalgia around the girl as well. He could swear this girl seemed familiar, like he had seen her around for a brief moment once or twice. It's ironic how the world can trick you into following a specific path to a particular destination.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow! That was a very long chapter. Honestly, it took me an hour or two just to proofread it. I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Please review! I would love to hear from more of you on what you guys think so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this chapter is going to be a tad bit graphic, but I swear as the story progresses, it's going to get better. I'm moving slightly fast with this story, but after a couple more chapters it's going to slow way down and the story is going to intensify. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, I have no way of telling due to the lack of reviews. Please, please, PLEASE review!**_

Meredith managed to make it to Derek's house without stalling out Mark's BMW. The ride was a bit awkward, they were both rather silent except for Derek letting the younger girl know when to shift gears. Derek didn't know what else to say other than giving out directions. He didn't want to talk about his job and he certainly didn't want to talk about his wife. He was about to willingly cheat on her. And for what? To get back at her? To make himself feel better? The only thing this could possibly create is more drama than he already has. Meredith didn't want to talk about herself either. What conversation could she possibly strike up? That she's a seventeen year old high school student that managed to seduce a twenty-seven year old married man? She actually felt rather low for doing so.

The girl parked in the driveway that was lined with dim glowing blue and green lights. She smiled at the twinkling lights, unable to contain the feeling of awe those simple little decorations brought her. She turned the car off and stepped out into the chilly air of the night, hugging herself against the cold. She watched as Derek climbed out of the passenger side, holding onto the car door so he wouldn't fall to the ground. Meredith smirked, but was starting to have doubts about this whole thing. She was beginning to really like Derek as a person, despite how little she actually knew of him.

She walked over to the drunk man and held out her hand to him. Derek graciously accepted it and slung his arm around the thinner girl, using her for support. Meredith buckled slightly under the heavier man, but managed to walk them both over to the front door. It would have been easier if Derek hadn't have dragged his feet like he was incapable of lifting them properly. He was moving like a sloth, making Meredith trip over her own feet.

"House key?" Meredith asked, jiggling the locked knob.

"Um…" Derek fumbled around in his pant's pockets, trying to remember which one contained his keys, "Found it!" He pulled out the set of keys, grinning. He handed them to Meredith and winked.

Meredith raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows. "You look like a dirty old man when you do that." She observed.

Derek placed a finger over his mouth and made a shushing sound. "Don't tell anyone."

The girl shook her head dramatically and opened the door. Derek thanked her with a cocky grin plastered over his face and stumbled through the house. He felt the wall next to the door in the dark, finding the light after caressing the wall a few times. The living room filled with light, causing Derek to hide his eyes.

Meredith closed the door behind her and observed Derek's house in was a large window that adorned the wall facing the street with a long family-size brown sofa in front of soft peach curtains. She admired the cute little throw-pillows of different colors and patterns that just didn't seem to belong. Derek's idea, no doubt; he seems to have that kind of wild streak to him. A fuzzy beige rug just in front of the black coffee table on top of the oak wood floor gave the room a little more texture. The walls were a slightly darker shade of tan than the carpet. It was overall simplistic, but the pillows that Derek had collected and tossed onto the couch made the room pop vibrantly.

Derek dragged over to the couch and fell onto it, his face burying into the cushion. Meredith couldn't help but smile. The man seemed so innocent. She couldn't believe his wife could just walk out on such a great guy. She supposed every person had their flaws though; Derek was about to ruin that innocence with Meredith He wasn't so sure if he could let himself do that. Take away that innocence. Meredith didn't have that choice. Derek does. Could he really do that to her?

She walked over to where the man blended into the couch and sat next to him, letting her fingertips lightly feather across the back of Derek's wavy hair. Derek turned his face to the side and Meredith peered down so she could look into those gorgeous eyes. She found herself completely lost in those soulful, blue pools.

"Derek," Derek was becoming accustomed rather quickly to that honey-sweet voice, "I… " Meredith took in a deep breath as she tried to keep her smile from faltering, "I think that maybe I should go." She really didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to corrupt that beautiful man she had just met. Normally, the young girl wouldn't think twice about about who she fucked as long as she got the satisfaction she was looking for. There was something about the older man that gave Meredith's heart a sinking feeling. She continued to stroke Derek's head gently as she waited for an response.

Derek's brows furrowed. "You're the one that convinced me to bring you here. Now you wanna leave?" He rolled over onto his back and Meredith straightened up, turning her body to face Derek's. "I thought you needed this? You actually had me convinced I did too." He chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head shamefully. "Go if you want." He closed his eyes, draping his arm over them to block out the offending light.

Meredith was slightly baffled at Derek's change in behavior. She sighed to herself, leaning down over Derek slowly. His face was so close and she could still remember the way those lips tasted. Derek's eyes locked onto those thin, parted pink lips and his own tingled with the need to feel them.

"I'm actually starting to grow fond of you." Meredith admitted shyly, a wave of guilt washing over her. She would never be able to keep Derek. "You're married. I feel bad for taking advantage of your obvious weakness." Her lips curled upward in an attempt to smile. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to be the one to ruin everything for you… Unless that is what you really want." Her heart was pumping so fast inside her chest. She was definitely off her high by now, but Derek made her feel just the same as when she took a hit; so very good.

Without answering back, the man snaked his hand around the back of Meredith's pink head and brought their lips together. The girl's eyes slid closed as the older man kissed her lips. The man let his other hand roam behind the girl, finding the hem of her shirt and sliding his fingers across the small of Meredith's bare back.

It was like electricity coursing up Meredith's spine when she felt those warm fingers move across her skin. Her mouth parted, shivering against Derek's touch. The older man immediately took that opportunity to shove his tongue into Meredith's mouth. She allowed the older man to explore her, keeping her own tongue still as Derek traced along her teeth.

Derek broke his exploration with a frustrated huff. "How do you get your clothes on? They are so tight; I can't get your shirt up."

Meredith giggled, standing up from the couch. She slid the small, striped shirt off, tossing it to the floor along with her bra. Derek gawked over the exposed, milky white flesh. Meredith blushed under the man's lingering gaze.

"What?" She questioned bashfully.

Derek shook his head slightly to break himself from his daze. "Nothing… It's just, you're beautiful." He couldn't believe he had just said that. Thank God he's drunk, right?

Meredith's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. "Thank you." She couldn't control her wild smile.

Derek smiled broadly, sitting up on the couch. His head rushed as he did so, having to brace himself against the small girl, fastening his hands onto her slender waist. Meredith's body melted as she felt Derek's breath against her stomach.

Meredith gasped as she felt Derek drag the tip of his tongue just below her navel. "Fuck," the girl's voice came out in an wisp of breath.

Derek pulled his face away and a small blush streaked across the bridge of his nose and flittered down his cheekbones. "I guess doing it in your pants wouldn't be very gratifying, would it?" He asked rhetorically.

Oh, Jesus, Meredith wanted to cum at the sound of his deep voice teasing her with such words. She whimpered as Derek unzipped her pants. Derek coiled his fingers around Meredith's hip bones and began to drag the tight fabric down, letting them slink down her body. The man watched intently as Meredith guided her pants down with her hands covering the older man's. He was becoming nervous, but his cock throbbed deceivingly in his slacks. It was a little difficult and it took some effort, but they managed to slide the dark denim down Meredith's gorgeous thighs and around her ankles. She had to kick her shoes off to completely remove the unwanted clothing. She unhooked the spiked jewelry from around her wrists and neck, tossing them to the side with her clothing.

Derek moved away, turning his head to the side as Meredith now stood in front of him with only a pair of red, tight underwear covering her special area. He licked his dry lips and downcast his eyes. Gathering a breath of air into her shaky lungs, Meredith placed her hands onto Derek's clothed shoulders and slowly crawled into his lap, straddling him. Derek looked up instantly at the girl, unsure of what to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Meredith asked, their faces now only inches apart. Their arousals were pressing against one another as Derek's hands soothed themselves against Meredith's naked flesh. Derek was having a difficult time thinking coherently, but he couldn't deny the fact that Meredith's skin was so amazingly soft and she looked so damn sexy sitting on him.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." He confessed. "I don't even know how I feel about all of this. I just know that I need to have you. So tell me, what do you want me to do?"

Meredith was speechless for a moment, letting Derek's slurred words sink deep inside. "Just treat me like you would if I was your wife."

The girl marveled over Derek's chest and skin. His dark, tantalizing nipples, his hairless chest, his sculpted stomach, it all made Meredith's mouth begin to water. She licked her lips, leaning over and closing the distance between them. So delicious. She cupped her hands around the man's face, admiring the stubble under her fingers. Meredith kissed Derek slowly and passionately, getting lost. Derek's hands wandered down her slender back, resting on the curves of her ass. He was becoming more daring with each passing moment, with each flicker of their tongues clashing together. The young, soft flesh under Derek's hands begged for attention and in his drunken state, he could have sworn it really was calling to him. It was driving him crazy with lust. He honestly didn't know what he was doing, but the waves of his intoxication were leading him on.

He prodded his hands into the tight fabric of Meredith's underwear. The younger girl stopped breathing when she felt Derek's long finger push past her folds and tease the opening of her very desire. She automatically slid her legs wider apart, pushing herself against Derek's daring digit. After silently begging him to continue, Derek plundered his finger into Meredith dryly. The ring of muscle was so tight and Meredith seemed to devour it hungrily. Normally, Derek probably would have been grossed out sticking his digit into another girl's vagina, but he couldn't help but fall victim to the warmth of Meredith's body. She bit her lip and helped Derek fuck her vagina with his finger. It was a little difficult to gain proper access to the hole with underwear on, but just having some part of Derek inside her felt fantastic.

"Do you like that?" Derek asked curiously, getting even more painfully aroused at Meredith's soft, airy moans against his ear.

"Mmm, yeah." She cooed, licking her lips seductively. As she did, the wet tissue came into contact with Derek's neck, sending sparks flying down his spine. "You can add another finger… If you want." She suggested slyly.

God, Derek was so nervous. He added another shaky finger into the smaller girl. She was so tight. His dick got wetter just thinking about having that tightness around his cock. Meredith growled deep into her throat, capturing Derek's bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on the tissue. Derek slowly pumped his index and middle finger in and out to the knuckles a few times before keeping the long digits within him as deep as he could get them to go. He wiggled them around slightly in a circular motion, prodding around, exploring.

Meredith moaned loudly, closing her eyes and letting her forehead rest against the older man's as a wave of pleasure surged through her. Her vagina clenched around Derek's fingers automatically, strangling his digits as he continued to flick that delectable pot of gold at the end of Meredith's rainbow. The girl clamped harder onto Derek's bottom lip, sucking it hungrily. Her whole body was beginning to feel like it was floating on clouds as her area was being stimulated.

Derek was rubbing her spot vigorously. She couldn't form a complete thought. She couldn't stop purring like a horny cat; no one has ever taken the time to make her feel this good before. It was always business rather than pleasure. She felt like she could cum at any second. "Derek," she warned loudly, "I'm… Oh God… I'm gonna cum if you don't stop. Please, fuck me," she begged, "I wanna feel you inside of me, please." She reached down and slid her hand into her own underwear, cupping her hand over Derek's.

He couldn't stop himself. Hearing Meredith panting and begging was just too sexy for him to stop. Derek obliged, however, only for a minute, removing his hand from Meredith's underwear. The girl was not expecting it to return, but it did. Derek had slipped it through before letting his slippery fingers return to her begging hole and diving in. He massaged the area harder, rubbing it with such power. Meredith's whole body went numb and her eyes fell heavily shut. This new position allowed Derek's palm to gingerly rub Meredith's clit as his fingers played her area like a musical instrument.

Meredith's toes curled and she dug her nails into Derek's bare shoulders. His shirt was barely hanging onto Derek's body as the younger girl pawed at his flesh feverishly. "Fuck, fuck," she repeated, "Oh, fuck, please… I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum. I want you to fuck me."

Derek's head, flooded with intoxication and his groin burning on fire with arousal was screaming at him to stop toying with Meredith and to feed his own lustful need of release. He ripped his fingers painfully quickly out of the smaller girl, causing her to cry out as her orgasm retreated agonizingly away. She had almost cum, her area dripping profusely, before Derek stopped his ministrations. It was painful. Derek tossed the girl off his lap and onto the couch with desperation. He was being a little rough, completely overpowered with intense sexual desire. Derek ripped the rest of his shirt from his body and yanked his pants harshly down his thighs, causing white faded scratches on the plump, sweating skin.

Meredith took in Derek's naked form, moaning when she saw how large the man's penis is. She mewed, wanting nothing more than the older man to fuck the shit out of her. Derek crouched in between Meredith's thin, parted legs possessively. He scanned the creamy skin beneath him. So fucking delicious. His cock visibly pulsed, his body slick with a thin film of perspiration, his stomach quivering in anticipation and his chest heaving as he stared over Meredith's fresh body like a new toy. The young girl was writhing under him, pleading with her glazed eyes to fuck her senseless. Not even Addison reacted that way to his touch. Maybe this really is what Derek needs.

Meredith extended her hand out to Derek and lured him to bring their bodies together. As she flattened herself against him, feeling his flesh against the girl's flesh full on for the first time made him crave. They kissed in a heated fit of passion as the yearning for the younger girl devoured his right state of mind. Their tongues rubbed together like they were trying to start a fire, teeth scraped painfully, hot breath mingled into a mix of masculine appetite, and vibrations of illicit moans that traveled scandalously through one another's throats. Meredith wrapped her long, model like legs around Derek's lower back, exposing Derek to her radiating warmth. The man groaned when his thick cock hovered dangerously close to the younger girl's entrance. It was beckoning him, bewitching him.

"Do you… Want me to… Put a condom on?" Derek panted in between mouthfuls of Meredith's tongue, drinking the girl's saliva like unlawful water.

"Um… " Meredith looked around pointlessly, "You don't have to if you don't want to." She was blushing for some reason and sounded unsure. "I mean, I know you're married, so… "

"Is that the only reason?" Derek licked his swelling lips, unable to tear his gaze away from Meredith's mouth. He couldn't get enough of how perfect she tastes.

Meredith pressed their lips together softly and spoke timidly against the tissue. "I've never let a guy fuck me without a condom." She feigned a smile.

"If it's a personal decision then I'll put it on. Fuck, I don't think I've worn a condom since… Since college." He mused playfully.

"Then don't worry about it." Meredith raised her hips so that Mike's hard length poked her treasure. "I don't mind letting someone like you in me without a rubber." She blushed again, casting her eyes away shyly. "No one's ever been for my own needs before, it's always like work, ya know what I mean? I'm actually enjoying myself with you."

Though her confession made Derek remember how Meredith would occasionally turn tricks for drugs, his heart fluttered at his honesty. "I don't know you very well, but I doubt your problems can all be solved with my penis," they both shared a generous chuckle, "But I hope that after tonight, you feel a little better."

Meredith wanted to cry at those sensitive words. Derek was being genuine and sincere. God, why couldn't he be single? She almost couldn't believe that such a guy would walk so simply into her life. Just an hour ago, they didn't even know the other existed or so they were aware of. Now, they were about to make sweet, hot love to one another.

Derek reached down in between their bodies and smeared his own precum around the head of his leaking cock. He was precumming like crazy; covering the entire tip with the thick, slippery substance. He wrapped his hand around the engorged member and guided himself to Meredith's tight ring. The younger girl's mouth dropped open and Derek watched her features intently, curiously as he eased himself in. He had never seen such a mix of pain and pleasure on one's face before. It was a little difficult, even after stretching the opening, to slide inside. She was so fucking tight. Meredith restrained the urge to dig her fingernails into Derek's godly flesh.

Once Derek was completely sheathed inside the young girl, he growled as his dick pulsated inside the constricting muscle. "Oh. My. God." Derek moaned and rested his head in the crook of Meredith's neck, slightly wiggling his hips against the discomfort of being strangled within the girl's body. "I've never felt anything so tight in my life." God, don't let Addison hear that!

"Are you alright?" God, he was even concerned for her. Derek is definitely a package deal. A package sent from heaven.

Meredith hummed a content agreement and Derek slowly retracted out of Meredith's marvelous tunnel, probing the entrance with the tip of his roaring erection just before diving back in. He did this a few times, pulling out all the way to massage and tease the rim just before gliding easily back in. She expelled hot gusts of breath in Derek's ear, draping her arms lazily around the man's back. The man snaked his hands down to Meredith's rear and kneaded the flesh with his fingers, pressing their pelvises closer together.

"Jesus," Derek moans echoed through the quiet room of gasps and slapping flesh, "I can't believe how deep I am in you." This was so different from making love to his wife. It felt… Oddly better, almost. With Addison, it was a race to the finish; never any time to enjoy the melding of their bodies or the elation of sweet release. He ground against the younger girl roughly, causing such friction between his stomach and Meredith.'

"Mmm, oh fuck, right there!" Her words came out as a quiet scream and she instinctively scraped her short nails down the man's back. "God, baby, right fucking there. Fuck me."

Derek became more aroused, if possible, at Meredith's dirty talk and the stinging trails forming down his flesh. The girl writhed uncontrollably as Derek began to pound savagely into his smaller body, hitting the spot dead center with such desperation. Meredith threw her head to the side, exposing her neck to the man above her. Derek wasted no time and wrapped his mouth against her neck, sucking as though he was trying to steal his life force from her. He left large bruises and nibble marks on the salty skin.

"Oh, fuck, Christ, make me scream, baby. I wanna scream!" She began to scream as the waves of pleasure drifted her away.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Addison was never very vocal, so Meredith's outbursts and spicy tongue made Derek's dick begin to drip inside of the younger girl. He slammed into his lover faster and faster, continuously ramming into the girl. Meredith was screaming deafeningly, chanting Derek's name like the chorus of a song. She was so loud the neighbors could probably hear them.

"Oh shit," Derek bit Meredith's neck again hard as his stomach clenched and his testicles tightened, "I'm going to cum. Are you ready? Cum with me."

"Mmm! Yes!" Was all she could scream out, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes from the intense pleasure. Derek was the first to ever ask if she was ready to cum. She was totally falling for the older man.

"Okay," he moaned, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

As Derek painted the girl's walls, the younger girl spilled all over her and her lover. Meredith's eyes continued to rim with threatening tears as she felt Derek's essence coat her insides like a blanket of hot, white lust. His belly became warm and tingled with the new sensation and Meredith's thighs shook at the intensity of their love making. Derek stared down affectionately at the younger girl, his drunken state now a lingering buzz and kissed her lips ever so sweetly. When Derek attempted to slide out, Meredith fastened her legs tightly around him. Derek could feel the muscles trembling as he braced himself around her.

She looked concerned. "Is something wrong?" Derek noticed the small tears as they glistened the girl's eyes.

"I… I just want you to stay in me, just a little longer. Please?" Her face burned at the request, but still looked so angelic.

Derek smiled and collapsed back down on the smaller girl. Meredith groaned at his weight, but adjusted quickly to it. She pulled the blanket from off the back of the couch and covered Derek's naked body as best as she could. They were both exhausted; all their energy spent during that extreme sexual experience. Meredith rubbed Derek's hair lovingly. This felt too perfect, too right. Meredith had only opened up once to someone and now she had given herself to a complete stranger. She couldn't deny being scared, but this moment was to imperishable to ruin right now. Derek couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. His energy was exasperated.

Meredith brushed her lips against her lover's cheek, breathing in his musky scent of the afterglow of sex. Soft snores emitted from the older man and Meredith smiled broadly, hugging him closer. She wasn't in the most comfortable position, but Derek had fallen asleep inside of her and Meredith felt too whole, too complete to move him. She fell asleep with a huge smile gracing her young face. For the first time in a long time, she gave himself to someone she actually could see herself caring deeply for.


End file.
